Mario
'''Mario '''is a Nintendo character and the brother of Luigi. Mario and Luigi are also plumbers, and their archenemy is Bowser. Biography Deathmatch at the Castle At Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi were beginning to explore the area when Mario grabbed a limp dummy dressed like him and began to smack his brother with it. Enraged, Luigi began to blast at Mario with a SPAS-12 before the red-hatted plumber ran inside. Mario went upstairs and found another Mario dummy outside of Tick Tock Clock and told Luigi to come and see it. Luigi attempted to shoot it with an RPG, only to nearly hit Mario with the rocket. In return, Mario drew a crossbow and shot and killed his brother. Luigi came Back from the Dead and tried to kill Mario with a pulse rifle, only for his brother to shoot and kill him with a Magnum. The two met outside with their revolvers and had a gun duel with one another, which Mario lost. Mario, after respawning, slammed into Luigi with another Mario ragdoll. Luigi tried to shoot Mario with an RPG again, only to fail. Mario got his own rocket launcher and blew up his brother. Mario was then challenged by his brother to a crossbow duel. Accepting, Mario was able to best Luigi and killed him. The two continued to fight with crossbows. Luigi scored two critical hits on different occasions. Mario gunned down Luigi in "the Goomba room," only for his brother to shoot him with a rocket later on. Luigi shot Mario with a crossbow bolt before ending the deathmatch.Gmod SUPER MARIO 64 Map! Mario 64 Luigi's Mansion Appearances * Gmod SUPER MARIO 64 Map! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 1 - The Beginning of our Journey! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 2 GINGER COINS! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 3 - Land of the Losers! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 4 - Waddle Like a Penguin! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 5 - LEGO WORLD! * Super Mario 64 with HomelessGoomba Ep. 6 - NOCLIPPING STAR! * Let's Play Mario Party - Mini Game Master! * NEW SUPER MARIO BROS. Wii! Ep. 2 - STAR POWAH * Left 4 Dead SUPER MARIO BROS Mod! (L4D 2) References Trivia * Johnny Ghost has tried multiple times to cast him out of the Acachalla family house, it does work sometimes, but him and Luigi keep coming back, in multiple videos. * In the 1 million subscriber livestream, it shows that Mario can resist Nuclear Mayonnaise, he shares this trait with Apupu. * When Luigi and Mario haunt the Acachalla Family, Johnny Ghost calls it (and once Spencer) Nintendo advertising * He once got arrested and sent to jail for appearantly using Shrooms. * Papa Acachalla is sometimes annoyed by Mario. * When something strange, disturbing, Etc happens Mario shouts 'Mamma Mia!' in a deep voice. * He jumps around saying 'Yay!', meaning that he's happy about everything. * In the scary Mario horror map video Mario and Luigi investigate a haunted mansion * Mario and Luigi tried to jump on helicopter blades once, thinking the helicopter was a Yoshi Quotes *"It's-a me Mario!" *"Mario Time!" *"Lot's of Spagetti!" *"Lets-a GO!" *"MAMMA MIA!!!" *"Wa-hoo!" *"Oh yeah!" * "Thank you so much for playing my game!" * “Go back to your area”